Kalter Schmerz
1. Kapitel 'Regen und Tränen Ich saß etwas abseits von Louis und Marion neben Will und sah dabei zu, wie die beiden Zwillinge Abschied von Marius' toten Körper nahmen. Sie hielten sich an den Händen, hatte die Köpfe gesenkt und ich sah, wie Marions Schultern bebten. Sie weinte. "Es ist schon seltsam, oder?", Will spielte nervös am Saum seines Hemdärmels, "Ich meine, wir waren ineinander... nun ja..." "Verliebt?", ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, schenkte ihm jedoch keinen einzigen Blick. "Ja, auf jeden fall war ich in dich verliebt", Will schnaubte amüsiert, "Wie war es bei dir?" "Dein ganzes Rumgemache mit Myra und die Tatsache, dass du mich am Ende verlassen hast, hat mir das Herz gebrochen", murmelte ich tonlos und so kalt wie möglich. Es gefiel mir nicht, wie Will wieder mit mir sprach. Als sei das, was passiert war nur etwas Kleines, ein Staubkorn in unserem Leben gewesen. "Ja", Will nickte nachdenklich, "Ich habe dich verlassen. Ich habe all die Monate gehofft, dass ich wieder auf dich treffe. Ich habe Nacht um Nacht von dir geträumt. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich auf Marion traf." Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wie schön für ihn. Wollte er mir jetzt sein gesamtes Liebesleben mit jedem einzelnen Detail beichten? "Und jetzt sind wir uns doch noch mal begegnet", fuhr der Junge mit der Wolfsaura fort, "Und wir haben jeder eine Beziehung mit einem Zwilling." "Wie lustig", ich sah ihn wenig amüsiert von der Seite her an, "Was willst du mir überhaupt damit sagen? Wieso erzählst du mir gerade deine gesamte Lebensgeschichte was das Thema Liebe und Beziehung angeht?" Will schwieg und errötete leicht. "Du bist jetzt mit Marion zusammen", sagte ich ihm schonungslos ins Gesicht, "Und ich bin mit Louis zusammen. Alles ist bester Ordnung." "Jetzt beruhige dich!", Will sah sich unsicher um. Er hatte die kommende Wut in meiner Stimme gehört. "Ich bin ruhig!", knurrte ich und stand auf, "Du hättest nur nicht mit diesem Gespräch anfangen sollen! Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei dir und Marion ist, aber Louis und ich gehören wie Jing und Jang zusammen! Wir ergänzen uns und eines sage ich dir: wir werden dir beide zusammen die Nase brechen, wenn du Marion so kalt verletzt, wie du es bei mir getan hast!" Ich wirbelte herum und verließ stürmisch den Raum. Ich blieb einen Moment kurz vor Marius' Leiche stehen, faltete die Hände wie zu einem stummen gebet, berührte ein letztes Mal seine Hand und verließ die Halle. Wut schäumte in mir und ich wusste nicht, woher sie kam. Während dessen erwachte Angelina in einem Käfig. Es war kalt und ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich steif und merkwürdig ungelenkig an. Sie hörte das Rauschen des Regens in weiter ferne, hörte das atmen weiterer Gestalten, welche ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit, welche sie umgab, herumlungerten. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte, ihr Kopf dröhnte, als habe man ihn mehrmals gegen harten Stein gedonnert. "Das Prinzesschen ist also auch schon wach", die Stimme kam aus der Nähe und als Angelina sich umsah, bemerkte sie ein weißes Gesicht, welches sich gegen zwei Gitterstäbe presste. Es war ein Mädchen mit asiatischen Zügen. Ihre helle Haut war mit Schmutzkrusten bedeckt und ihr Haar stand wirr und strähnig von ihrem Kopf ab. "Ich bin Jaen", sagte sie und lächelte, wobei sie ihre Zähne hinter den vollen Lippen verbarg, "Und ich sitze schon seit gefühlten Jahren hier fest, aber wahrscheinlich sind es erst ein paar Wochen", sie zuckte mit ihren schmalen Schultern, "Hier in den Käfigen verliert man schnell sein Zeitgefühl." Sie schwiegen. Das asiatische Mädchen beobachtete Angelina und dabei fiel dieser auf, wie sich das andere Mädchen bemühte aufmerksam und interessiert zu wirken. Immer wieder wurden ihre dunklen Augen stumpf und leer, ohne jegliche Interesse, was um sie herum geschah. Angelina hörte die Stimme vieler anderer Gefangener. Sie lauschte dem Gespräch zweier Geschwister, welche über ihre Sehnsucht nach zu Hause redeten. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Der Junge, der vielleicht nur zehn Jahre alt war, weinte leise. "Es regnet schon die ganze Zeit", knurrte das asiatische Mädchen irgendwann, "Schon seit Stunden, oder sind es schon Tage? Auf jeden Fall hat es begonnen, als du in deinen Käfig gesperrt wurdest. Es ist, als würden die Engel weinen und ihre Tränen ergießen sich über die Welt als Regen. Als sei etwas schreckliches passiert." Normalerweise hätte Angelina solche kitschigen Worte verspottet, aber als sie diese Sätze hörte, merkte sie, wie sie in sich zusammen fiel. Es war etwas schreckliches passiert! Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Das Blut, der Schmerz, die leeren Augen von Marius. Und ohne jede Vorwarnung rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Tränen der Trauer, der Wut und des Hasses! Wieso war gerade ''er gestorben? Wieso musste ihn der Pfeil durchbohren. Wieso? '2. Kapitel '''Die Schlange und die Löwin Ich rannte den Gang zu meinem Zimmer entlang. Die unbeschreibliche Wut, welche in mir kochte, drohte jede Sekunde aus mir heraus zu brodeln. Meine Muskeln spannten sich an und ich hatte fast die rettende Zimmertür erreicht, als mich jemand packte und um die Ecke zerrte. Jemand presste mir ein Kissen auf das Gesicht, sodass ich zwar noch atmen konnte, jedoch einen unglaublich süßen Lavendelgeruch einatmete. Der Fremde drückte mich sanft zu Boden und nahm langsam und vorsichtig das Kissen wieder von meinem Gesicht, kaum, dass ich zu zappeln aufgehört hatte. "Beruhig dich", flüsterte Phoebe und sah mich beunruhigt an, "Bitte Roxane." Ich starrte sie zornig an und richtete mich dann schnaubend auf: "Was willst du Phoebe?" "Dich davor bewahren in dieses Zimmer zu gehen",erwiderte diese und sah mich abschätzig an, "Blossom und Ethan sind dort drinnen und ich befürchte, dir würde schlecht werden wenn du dieses herumgeknutsche mit ansehen müsstest." Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schnaubte: "War das alles?" "Wäre schön wenn, ist es aber nicht", Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf und streckte mit die Hand entgegen, um mich wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. Ich lehnte mit kalter Miene ab und rappelte mich selber auf. "Rose wird gegen das Rudel der brennenden Wüste Krieg führen", Phoebe sah mich ernst an. "Ich weiß, ist ja nichts neues", ich klopfte mir ein paar Staubkörner von meiner Kleidung. "Aber sie sind zu wenige", Phoebe ignorierte meine schnippische Antwort, "Wir bräuchten so schnell es geht eine weitere Armee, die an unserer Seite kämpft. Ich habe es Rose bereits gesagt, aber die meinte, ihr Rudel würde das schon von alleine schaffen. Aber die Sturmwolken sind dazu zu wenige." "Ja", ich zuckte mit den Schultern, "Was willst du machen? Wo willst du eine zweite Armee von Werelfen herbekommen." "Der böse Stamm", Phoebe sah sich unbehaglich im Gang um, als befürchte sie, dass Rose jeden Moment auftauchen könnte, "Wir brauchen seine Unterstützung. Nur mit dem Rudel der Finsternis können wir gegen Elisabeth und ihre Verbündeten kämpfen. Rose hat das abgelehnt, sie ist zu stolz um Hilfe von ihren Feinden zu erbetteln. Aber du weißt auch, dass wir jeden Krieger brauchen und ich glaube, dass ist im Moment jeder Elfe in diesem Internat bewusst. Du musst mit mir kommen, Roxane. Reloces wird dich anhören und vielleicht werden wir mit einer Armee zurück kehren. Eine Armee, die uns alle retten wird." "Wir sollen zum bösen Stamm gehen? Einfach so, ohne jemandem bescheid zu sagen?", ich sah Phoebe entgeistert an, diese nickte aber. "Wieso sollte ich das machen?", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Weil Reloces dir diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen wird und weil ich dich zurück haben will", Phoebe nahm vorsichtig meine Hände, "Es tut mir leid, was alles passiert ist, okay? Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles rückgängig machen. Ich war einfach so wütend damals, als du Vanessa mit zu der Zerstörung des Rabens nahmst und nicht mich. Bitte gib mir eine zweite Chance, Roxane. Du warst meine beste Freundin." Ich blinzelte verwirrt und sah sie an. Ich wusste, was ich sagen sollte, was ich sagen musste, aber es gelang mir nicht. "Es hat sich vieles geändert", flüsterte ich langsam, "Sehr vieles hat nun eine andere Bedeutung, auch unsere damalige Freundschaft. Du hast dich mit Blossom zusammengetan, um mich zu verletzen, du hast mich ignoriert." "Genauso wie du mich ignoriert hast!", erwiderte Phoebe, "Du hast Alicia, Moss und den Rest von mir abgekoppelt, du hast mich erst durch Vanessa und dann durch Angelina ersetzt! Aber jetzt sind beide fort! Wer soll dann jetzt meine Position einnehmen?" "Ich habe niemanden von dir abgekoppelt und ich habe dich nicht ersetzt!", Wut mischte sich in meine Stimme, "Ich habe dir nur gezeigt, wie fies ich es von dir fand, dich mit meiner Erzfeindin anzufreunden!" "Du kennst Blossom gar nicht!", knurrte Phoebe. "Sie ist hinterhältig und gemein!", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Sie macht sich andauernd an Louis ran!" "Das hat sie getan!", Phoebe schob das Kinn vor, "Aber jetzt ist sie mit Ethan zusammen! Was kann sie denn dafür, wenn Louis und du so lange gebraucht haben, um händchenhaltend durch die Gänge zu laufen?" "Wie gesagt!", keifte ich, "Es hat sich vieles geändert!" Ich stieß ihr zornig einen Finger vor der Brust und meine Augen loderten vor Zorn auf. Doch dann verglomm die Wut in mir, als ich Phoebes breites grinsen sah: "Man kann dich noch immer so gut provozieren wie damals", sie drückte meinen Finger sanft von sich weg. "Wie bitte?", ich sah sie verwirrt an, ehe ich verstand. "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!", knurrte ich und lächelte milde. "Ich wollte nur gucken, ob es funktioniert", Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern, "Du springst immer sofort darauf an, ohne auch nur nachzudenken." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Du kleines Miststück!" Ich grinste jetzt und dann umarmte ich Phoebe ohne zu zögern. "Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte ich in ihr orangenes Haar. "Ich dich auch", erwiderte die Stimme gedämpft durch meine Lockenmähne. "Habt ihr Stimmungsschwankungen oder warum sah es gerade noch so aus, als würdet ihr euch gleich zerfetzen?", die unfreundliche Stimme ließ mich zusammenzucken. "Halt deinen Mund, Blossom!", knurrte Phoebe, welche diesmal wirklich angiffslustig, ich kannte diese Miene und die war garantiert nicht gespielt, das Kinn vorschob. Ich drehte mich um und schnaubte verächtlich, als ich Blossom verärgertes Gesicht sah, welches sie aus der Zimmertür streckte. "Hat das Blümchen zu welken begonnen?", fragte ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme, "Oder warum siehst du so zerrupft aus?" "Sei Still, Roxane!", fauchte Blossom, ehe sie sich Phoebe zuwandte, "Weißt du was? Du und das aggressive Wollknäul passt wirklich super zusammen. Erst schreit ihr die Tauben vom Dach und dann seit ihr wieder Freunde! Ihr seit wirklich nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf!" "Wenn du nicht willst, dass das aggressive Wollknäul dir gleich den Kopf abreißt, dann solltest du am besten jetzt still sein und verschwinden!", ich trat einen Schritt vor, "Ethan kann dir übrigens auch noch helfen, deine Koffer zu packen! Denn das wird dein letzter Tag in diesem Zimmer sein!" "Du willst mich rausschmeißen? Dein Ernst Roxane? Du bist so erbärmlich!", Blossom sah mich verächtlich an. "Ich will es nicht nur, ich werde es sogar", entgegnete ich kühl. '''3. Kapitel '''Wege ins Nichts Das asiatische Mädchen hatte Recht gehabt. In den Käfigen verlor man jegliches Zeitgefühl. Es kam ihr vor wie Tage, in denen sie zusammengekauert in einer Ecke ihres Gefängnisses kauerte, das leblose Gesicht von Marius vor ihren Augen. Sie hatte Tränen geweint. Tränen, die auf ihren Lippen salzig schmeckten und einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterließen. Irgendwann versiegten die Tränen und Angelina rührte sich zum ersten mal wieder, als eine Tür in quietschenden Angeln geöffnet wurde. Augenblicklich bewegten sich zahlreiche Körper in den Käfigen, wichen in die hintersten Ecken ihrer Gefängnisse zurück, kauerten sich in den Schatten. Schwere Schritte waren zu hören, das Klirren von Schlüsseln. Die schritte verharrten einen Augenblick in der Nähe von Angelinas Käfig, dann schnaubte eine tiefe Stimme: "Nummer 379." Ein entsetzter Schrei ertönte weiter hinten in de Käfigreihen und die tiefe Stimme lachte leise auf. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Angelina hörte das Klimpern der Schlüssel, als die Gestalt einen Käfig öffnete und einen schreienden Jungen herauszerrte, welcher sich versuchte zu wehren, aber die massige Gestalt zog ihn unbarmherzig aus seinem Gefängnis. im schwachen Licht, welches durch die Tür fiel, sah Angelina eine matte Rüstung glänzen und sie sah die vor Panik aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen, welcher von der massigen Gestalt fortgeschleift wurde. "Anton! Nein! Anton!", schrie die Stimme einer jungen Frau entsetzt. "Halt dein Maul, Nummer 378! Du kommst auch noch dran!", knurrte die massige Gestalt und verschwand mit dem sich windenden Jungen durch die Tür. "Was machen die jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Angelina das asiatische Mädchen, welches aufgestanden war und zur Tür sah. "Wer weiß", das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern, "Manche werden zum trainieren genutzt, andere sofort getötet. Auf jeden fall kehren die, die aus den Käfigen geholt werden, nie wieder zurück. Manchmal hören wir ihre Schreie. Manchmal sind es nur Schmerzensschreie, ein anderes mal Todesschreie. Wenn du hier in den Käfigen bist, dann bist du verdammt. Wir werden nämlich alle nach und nach sterben." Sie drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht hob sich weiß in der Dunkelheit ab. "Ich bin übrigens Jean." "Ich bin Angelina", Angelina stand auf und trat an ihr Käfiggitter. Jean nickte, dann fragte sie: "Woher kommst du?" "Aktuell von einem Internat. Das Rudel der brennenden Wüste hat uns überfallen und mich mitgenommen, nachdem...", sie schluckte und wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen, "Nachdem sie meinen Freund getötet haben." Ich legte meine Hand auf Funkes warme Schuppen und lächelte, während sich der Drache an meine Handfläche schmiegte. "Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterte ich, "Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder." "Du weißt nicht, ob ihr jemals zurück kommt, oder?", die Augen des Glutflügels funkelten sanft im Licht der Sterne. "Beim Bösen Stamm weiß man nie", ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf, "Ich habe mein Band zu Reloces zerschnitten. Vielleicht wird sie mich deswegen nun töten. Vielleicht schickt sie uns ohne Verstärkung zurück oder sie geht auf unsere Forderung ein. Wer weiß das schon." "Ihr wandelt auf Wegen, die ins Nichts führen", Funke der Dämmerung sah mich ernst an, "Ich habe den Auftrag, über dich zu wachen, Löwentochter. Ich soll dich beschützen." "Du beschützt mich, indem du hier bleibst", erwiderte ich und lächelte leicht, um meine Unsicherheit aus meinem Körper zu bannen, "Bitte pass auf Louis und auf Marion auf. Sie dürfen nicht sterben." "Wie du befiehlst", der Drache neigte den Kopf und schmiegte sich ein letztes mal an mich, dann drehte ich mich um und verließ ihn. Phoebe, Moss, Alicia und die Gruppe aus Drachenreitern, mit denen ich zum Internat gekommen war, wartete im Vorhof auf mich. Saphirs Schuppen funkelten im Licht des Mondes und ich sah die Sorge in ihren Augen stehen. Ich stieg wortlos auf ihren Rücken und nickte meinen Freunden zu. Geräuschlos erhoben sich die Drachen in die Luft, schwebten über die Mauern des Internates hinweg. Nur ich blieb auf dem Boden zurück, sah ein letztes mal zu den Stallungen zurück, aus denen Funkes Augen gespenstig zu mir herüber glühten. Mein Herz wurde schwer. Ich verließ ihn. Ihn, Marion und Louis und einzig und alleine der Drache wusste, wohin unser Weg uns führte. "Wege ins Nichts"; murmelte ich eher zu mir selber als zu Saphir, "Niemand weiß, ob wir je wiederkehren. Vielleicht ist der Böse Stamm gnädig und macht einen schnellen Prozess, vielleicht lässt er uns auch lange und qualvoll sterben, oder er gibt uns die Verstärkung, die wir brauchen." Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und Saphir erhob sich in die Nacht. '''4. Kapitel '''Blut an den Händen Wir flogen zu Reloces' Festung. Als ich den Eisenwald unter mir sah, wurde mir schwer ums Herz. Ungewollt krochen die Erinnerungen an Donnerflug und an seinen Tod in mir auf. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern und ich bemerkte, wie auch Saphir mit unbehaglichem Blick die Gegend unter sich absuchte. "Ich vermisse ihn", flüsterte ich und legte meine Hand auf die Schuppen meines Drachen. "Ich auch", erwiderte Saphir, "Er war für mich wie ein Bruder. Aber es geht ihm beim Aurorendrachen gut. Das weißt du auch." "Ja", ich nickte, aber der Schmerz in meinem Herzen blieb. Wir erreichten Reloces' Schloss. Es hatte sich vieles seit Phoebes und meiner ersten Begegnung hier verändert. Die Festung war größer, unheimlicher und düsterer geworden. Riesige Drachenstatuen bewachten das Onyxtor und sie fauchten und schlugen mit den Flügeln, als wir uns ihnen näherten. "Wow", murmelte Phoebe, "Sieht aus, als hätte deine Schicksalsmum hat mal ein bisschen für Sicherheit gesorgt, seitdem ich ihr Barbieschloss zerstört habe", meine Freundin nickte anerkennend. Ich schnaubte nur und sah hinab in die Bernsteinaugen der Drachen, welche zu uns aufstarrten, während wir die große Mauer überflogen. Eine unglaubliche, unheilvolle Stille lag in der Luft. "Passt auf!", schrie Holvar plötzlich und Saphir wurde beiseite geschleudert. Flammen schossen neben uns auf, verfehlten uns nur um haaresbreite. "Die Dinger können Feuer speien?", schrie Alicia entsetzt auf. "Und sie können sich bewegen!", Moss Stimme klang panisch. "Was?", ich drehte mich entsetzt um. Moss hatte Recht! Die Drachen rissen sich aus seiner steinernen Verankerung am Tor, schwangen sich mit ihren massigen Körpern dem Himmel entgegen und spieen Flammen nach uns. Ihre Klauen griffen nach unseren Drachen, ihre Flügel peitschten laut durch die Luft. Ich hörte Phoebe aufschreien und sah, wie ein mit Zacken besetzter Schweif sie von Sturmherz' Rücken herab riss. "Phoebe!", ich lenkte Saphir Phoebe nach, folgte Sturmherz, welche im Sturzflug ihrer Reiterin nachstürzte. Der gezackte Schwanz des Drachen umschlang den Körper meiner Freundin und riss ihn mit sich. Der Drache stürzte hinab in den Vorhof der Burg, tauchte in einen der vielen Gänge, die davon abzweigten, ab und verschwand im Inneren der Festung. Sturmherz kreischte wütend und entsetzt zugleich auf, flog ihm nach, zerschmetterte einige Statuen, welche ihr im Weg standen und folgte dem Entführer. Saphir flog durch die schmalen Gänge. Ich hörte meine anderen Freunde draußen, wie sie sich gegen den Steindrachen wehrten. Saphir wich einer großen Steinsäule aus, welche sich in Schneckenform der Decke entgegen schraubte. Der düstere Gang schien endlos lang. Dann sah ich Licht durch ein Tor mit gewaltigen Flügeln sickern. Sturmherz verschwand in diesem Licht und ehe ich mich versah, wurde auch ich von einem Sog mitgerissen. Ich klammerte mich an meinen Drachen fest, kniff die Augen zusammen, sodass das Licht mich nicht blenden konnte und wartete, bis das Umherschleudern aussetzte und ich unsanft auf hartem Boden landete. Langsam rappelte ich mich auf. Im Sturz hatte ich Saphir losgelassen, welche sich mühsam ein paar Meter entfernt aufrichtete. Ich sah mich um. Das Licht um mich herum wurde von tausenden, finsteren Spiegeln reflektiert und hin und her geworfen, sodass ein Kegel aus Lichtfunken sich in der Mitte der riesigen Halle sammelte. Ich sah Sturmherz' welche sich über die bewusstlose Phoebe beugte, sie mit den gewaltigen Flügeln vor dem vielen Licht schützte. Der Steindrache kauerte vor mehreren Stufen, welche hinauf zu einer Art Podest führten. Ich sah silbrige Augen leuchten, dunkles, langes Haar. Reloces stand unbeweglich wie eine Statue auf dem Steinpodest mitten im Lichtkegel, die Hände in den Falten ihres Gewandes versteckt und sah mir mit kalter Miene entgegen. Ein leises Zischen erklang und ehe ich mich versehen konnte, schnellte Nachtschlitzer aus dem Schatten hervor, warf sich auf Saphir und presste diese zu Boden. Meine Hände schnellten zu meinem Bogen und den Pfeilen, aber Reloces' Worte, schneidend wie Schwertklingen, hielten mich zurück: "Untersteh dich Löwentochter!" Ihre Worte waren voller Verachtung, voller Wut und Schmerz. Sie schwebte die Stufen hinab, schien durch die Luft zu fliegen. Als sie mich erreichte, sah ich in ihren Augen Tränen gleich Perlen schimmern. "Ich sollte dich töten, Löwentochter", flüsterte sie, entriss mit Pfeil und Bogen und warf sie beiseite. Ihre Hand griff nach meinem Kinn, ihre Nägel bohrten sich in meinen Kieferknochen und als wöge ich nicht mehr als eine Feder, stemmte sie mich hoch in die Luft, sodass ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Ich wollte schreien, aber der Schmerz ließ mich verstummen. Immer tiefer grub Reloces ihre Fingernägel, ich sah das Funkeln in ihren Augen, welches in diesem Moment all ihre Gefühle zeigte. Hass, Wut, Verletzlichkeit, bitterer Schmerz, das Verlangen mich frei zu lassen und in die Arme zu schließen. „Wieso hast du das getan, Roxane?“, ihre Stimme zitterte und es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie so aufgelöst sah, „Wieso hast du das Band zum Raben zerschnitten?“ „Ich musste!“, presste ich aus mir hervor, „Er hätte meine ursprüngliche Tieraura zerstört, meine leibliche Werelfenkraft. Ich wäre das gewesen, was ich nicht sein sollte! Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich das getan habe, denn ich bereue diesen Schritt nicht! Das Band hat mich von dem Raben gelöst, mit dem mich jeder Anhänger Elisabeths erkannt und getötet hätte!“ „Elisabeths Anhänger?“, Reloces schien verwirrt. „Ja“, ich nickte und zappelte etwas mit den Füßen, als bestünde noch die Hoffnung, dass Reloces mich wieder auf den Boden setzen würde. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte die Rabenfrau, „Wer sind Elisabeths Anhänger?“ „Das Rudel der brennenden Wüste!“, ächzte ich unter den Schmerzen, welche Reloces’ Klauen mir zufügten, „Sie wird uns alle vernichten! Deswegen bin ich hier! Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Reloces!“ Reloces starrte mir entgeistert in die Augen, dann ließ sie mich los und ich fiel in mich zusammen wie eine Stoffpuppe, schlug mit den Knien hart auf dem Steinboden auf. Reloces sah erst mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, dann ihre langen, weißen Finger an. Ihre Nagelspitzen waren dunkelrot verfärbt und Blutspritzer waren auf ihrer Hand sichtbar. Entsetzt tastete ich nach meinem Kinn, fand die Wunden, aus denen mein warmes Blut floss. Es tropfte meinen Hals hinab auf mein Kleid und ich hörte ein leises Wimmern. Ich begriff erst wenige Herzschläge später, dass ich es war, welche mit den Tränen kämpfte. '''5. Kapitel '''Das Bündnis aus Schatten, Licht und Blut Reloces wich von mir zurück, verbarg wieder ihre Hände in den Stoffalten ihres Kleides. „Nein“, hauchte sie, „Wieso lebt sie noch? Wieso hat ihre Schwester sie noch nicht zur Strecke gebracht?“ Ich kam langsam wieder auf die Beine. „Sie hat ein ganzes Heer von Werelfen um sich gescharrt“, ich versuchte meine Blutungen mit meinen Händen zu stillen, „Es sind mehr als doppelt so viele Krieger des Rudels der Sturmwolken. Wir brauchen die Hilfe des Bösen Stammes! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, wenn wir sie besiegen wollen!“ „Meine Hilfe?“, auf Reloces Stirn erschien eine Sorgenfalte. „Ja“, ich nickte, „Wenn sich das Rudel der Sturmwolken und das der Finsternis zusammenschließen, dann werden wir ebenbürdig sein, um gegen Elisabeth anzutreten. Unsere Stämme sind vielleicht verfeindet Reloces, aber Elisabeth nutzt genau diese Schwäche. Sie weiß, dass Rose zu stolz ist um den Bösen Stamm zu bitten an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Deswegen mache ich das. Deswegen bin ich hier. Elisabeth wird uns einen nach dem anderen auslöschen. Sie will Rache. Rache an uns allen, Rache an Bad und dir, weil ihr sie verbannt habt. Elisabeth wird alles tuen, um dich und deine Schwester leiden zu lassen. Sie hat es beinahe geschafft, mich zu töten, nur um die Schmerz zuzufügen. Deswegen habe ich das Band des Raben zerschnitten. Sie wird die böse Seite mit uns schwächen. Sie wird das Gleichgewicht zwischen Finsternis und Licht durcheinander bringen. Sie wird die finstere Seite, die, die am mächtigsten ist, zerstören und alleine über das Elfenreich herrschen. Vielleicht ist sie gnädig und gibt euch dann einen schnellen Tod, vielleicht lässt sie Bad und dich auch häuten, in Eisen eingießen, von wilden Tieren fressen, Sie ist eine Gefahr. Eine Gefahr für alle Stämme!“ Ja“, Reloces sah mich nachdenklich an, „Sie wird uns in der Luft zerreißen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie uns noch nicht angegriffen hat.“ Ich nickte, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu: „Würdest das Rudel der Finsternis Seite an Seite mit den Sturmwolken kämpfen? Würdest du neben mit, wie Mutter und Tochter, den Feind töten, der uns beide bedroht?“ Reloces zögerte, sah zu Nachtschlitzer hin, welcher sie beobachtete, dann nickte sie zögerlich. Sie kam auf mich zu, ergriff sanft meine Hand und führte mich zum Lichtkegel hin. „Verletze mich“, flüsterte sie und hielt mir den Knauf eines kleinen Messers entgegen. „Wie bitte?“, ich sah sie verwirrt an, „Wieso?“ „Ein Pakt zwischen Gut und Böse kann nur mit Schatten, Licht und Blut vollbracht werden. Ich trage dein Blut bereits auf meinen Händen, nun bist du an der Reihe.“ Ich nahm vorsichtig das Messer aus ihrer Hand und schlitzte mit der Klinge die Stelle an ihrer Hand auf, welche sie mir zeigte. Sofort trat dunkelrotes, süßriechendes Blut aus, strömte über Reloces Handgelenk, das Messer und meine Finger. „Roxane, Löwentochter, Rabenkind“, begann Reloces leise, „Gelobst du den geschlossenen Pakt zwischen Gut und Böse, Licht und Schatten mit deinem Blut zu besiegeln und ihn beim Bruch mit deinem Herzschlag zu bezahlen?“ „Ich gelobe“, ich nickte, nahm Reloces’ ausgestreckte Hand. „Reloces, Schattenfrau, Rabenmutter“, ich sah der düsteren Schönheit fest in die Augen, „Gelobst du den geschlossenen Pakt zwischen Gut und Böse, Licht und Schatten mit deinem Blut zu besiegeln und ihn beim Bruch mit deinem Herzschlag zu bezahlen?“ „Ich gelobe“, Reloces nickte, drückte meine Hand und ich sah, wie goldene und silberne Fäden sich um unsere Handgelenke zu schlingen begannen, uns verbanden. „Wir werden sterben, wenn nur einer von unserer Seite den Pakt zwischen dem Bösen Stamm und den anderen Stämmen bricht“, Reloces sah mich ernst an, „Auch wenn es nur für eine Sekunde ist.“ Ich schluckte: „Ich weiß. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass Rose meine Entscheidung akzeptieren wird.“ „Ich auch“, ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf Reloces’ Lippen, „Ich habe nämlich noch einiges vor, bevor ich das Zeitliche segne.“ '''6. Kapitel '''Für die Gefährtin der Nacht Angelinas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als der Wächter vor ihrer Tür stehen blieb. Sie hörte das Rasseln seiner Schlüssel, als er ihre Käfigtür aufschloss. „Komm raus!“, knurrte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich soll was?“, sie merkte, wie sie zu zittern begann. „Du sollst raus kommen!“, schrie der Wächter und ehe sie sich versehen konnte, packte er sie und riss sie aus dem Kerker, legte ihr schwere Handschellen um und begann dann damit, Jeans Käfig ebenfalls aufzuschließen. „Wir sind aber noch nicht dran!“, protestiere diese, als sie nach draußen gezerrt wurde. „Seit wann bestimmst du, wer raus kommt und wer nicht?“, der riesige Mann schnaubte, kettete auch ihre Hände zusammen und zog Angelina und sie unaufhaltsam mit sich, die Treppe hinauf dem Licht entgegen. Draußen musste Angelina die Augen zusammenkneifen. Das Licht, welches die Sonne auf die Erde hinab sandte, war grell und ungewohnt für ihre Augen. Es dauerte, bis sie wieder einigermaßen sehen konnte und diese Zeit reichte schon alleine aus, dass sie geschätzt drei Vorhöfe überquerten. Sie drehte sich um, sah schmutzige, sandfarbene Mauern. Der Wächter, welcher sie führte, war ein Mann mit schlecht rasiertem Gesicht und kleinen, wässrigen Augen. Er war groß, geschätzt zwei Meter und trug eine ganz und gar schwarze Rüstung. „Beeilung!“, knurrte er schroff, „Die Gefährtin der Nacht wartet nicht gerne!“ „Die Gefährtin der Nacht? Du meinst wohl Elisabeth!“, Angelina stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel hin. „Nenne niemals ihren Namen, wenn du am Leben bleiben willst!“, der Wächter wirbelte herum und stierte sie zornig an, „Das ist verboten!“ „Verboten?“, Angelina schnaubte, „Ich kenne ''die Gefährtin der Nacht ''schon länger als du, okay? Du hast mir in diesem Gebiet also gar nichts zu sagen!“ „Steh auf, Dreckstück!“, erwiderte der Wächter und zerrte ungeduldig an den Ketten. Angelina presste die Lippen aufeinander. Niemand nannte sie ein Dreckstück! Aber sie stand dennoch auf und folgte dem Wächter weiter. „Du kennst die Schreckschraube, die uns hier gefangen hält also schon länger?“, zischte Jean ihr ins Ohr, welche plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte. Angelina nickte und sah ihre Käfignachbarin erstaunt an. Unten in ihren Gefängnissen hatte Jean nicht so klein gewirkt. Sie war mindestens drei Köpfe kleiner als Angelina, hatte ein sehr schönes Gesicht und dunkelschimmernde Augen. Nur ihre ungekämmten Haare, der Dreck auf der Haut und ihre zerfetzte Kleidung zerstörten die wunderschönen Züge des Mädchens. "Woher denn das?", Jeans dunklen Augen glänzten matt im Sonnenlicht. "Ihre Tochter war auf meiner Schule und sie wollte Rache an einer Freundin von mir nehmen, lange Geschichte", wehrte Angelina ab. "Für die wir auch keine Zeit haben", grunzte der Wächter und zerrte sie durch eine Seitentür in einen langen Gang, der so schmal war, dass sie hintereinander laufen mussten. Der Gang endete schließlich vor einer niedrigen Holztür und als der Wächter diese wiederum öffnete, fanden sie sich in einem Thronsaal wieder, welcher ganz und gar in Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Nur ein Feuer aus finsteren Flammen brannte in der Mitte des Raumes und erhellte diesen schwach. Es war kalt und Angelina fühlte sich auf einmal klein, bedeutungslos, ungeliebt. Auf einem silbernen Stuhl vor dem Feuer saß ihr eine nur zu gut bekannte Person und wärmte sich die Hände an den Flammen, welche gierig in die Schwärze über ihnen hinauf leckten. Elisabeth trug ein schwarzes Kleid, welches mit ebenso schwarzen Perlen und Edelsteinen verziert waren. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und ihre Pupillen waren wegen der Dunkelheit unnatürlich groß geweitet, sodass sie beinahe die gesamte Iris verschluckten. Sie schien schon lange hier zu sein. Zu lange. "Das ist die Kraft von Midnight", murmelte Jean neben mir mit zitternder Stimme, "Sie entzieht uns alle positiven Gefühle und Gedanken. Sie macht uns Angst, bedroht uns. Sie macht selbst nicht vor dessen Geliebter halt." Angelina sah sie überrascht an und dann fiel es ihr auch auf, dass Elisabeths sonst so selbstsicheres Gesicht kalt und leblos, wie erstarrt, war. Auch sie schien mit der finsteren Macht Midnights zu kämpfen zu haben. "Angelina!", ihre Stimme war kalt und hart, anders, wie Angelina es in Erinnerung hatte, "Jean!" Elisabeth erhob sich. Ihre Hand umklammerte die Lehne des Sitzes und Angelina sah, wie ihre Knochen unter der gespannten Haut hervortraten. "Wie schön euch zu sehen", ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen von Midnights Gefährtin, "Ich freue mich, dass ich nun endlich meine letzten beiden Kämpfer sehen kann." "Deine letzten Kämpfer?", echote Jean. "Oh ja", Elisabeth nickte und für einen Herzschlag kehrte ihre Überheblichkeit in ihren Blick zurück, erlosch jedoch auch wieder sofort, "Ich habe etwas vorbereitet. Ein Geschenk an meinen Gefährten. Ein Geschenk an mich. Ihr seit das letzte Puzzlestück, was mir für das perfekte Schauspiel fehlte. Die kleine und zierliche Tochter eines Edelmannes und eine noch so junge, trauernde Witwe. Wir werden uns gut amüsieren können, da bin ich mir sicher." "Was meinst du damit?", Angelina sah sie verwirrt an, "Von was für einem Geschenk redest du? Welches Schauspiel?" "Das Schauspiel, um euer Leben", Elisabeths Lächeln wurde breiter, als würde sie spüren, wie der Herzschlag der beiden Mädchen für einen kurzen Moment aussetzte, "Das Schauspiel mit dem Tod." '''7. Kapitel '''Liebe verletzt "Ihr habt ''was gemacht?", Holvar sah mich schockiert an, "Ihr habt einen Schwur auf euer Leben abgelegt? Ihr werdet sterben!" "Ich weiß", ich seufzte und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Wir waren auf dem Weg zurück zum Internat. Reloces wollte mit ihrer Armee nachkommen und uns somit einen Vorsprung lassen, damit wir alles Rose und den restlichen Elfen erklären konnten, wo wir waren und was wir getan hatten. Meine Kehle fühlte sich ganz rau an und meine Arme und Beine wie betäubt. Ich würde sterben. Holvar hatte Recht. Die Werelfen würden das Bündnis nicht akzeptieren, sie würden den Pakt brechen und somit würde mein Herz und das von Reloces für immer verstummen. Reloces Truppen hatten unseren Schwur ohne zu zögern angenommen. Sie folgten ihrer Anführerin, egal wie sehr sie an ihrem Weg zweifelten. Aber ich war nichts Besonderes. Ich war keine Anführerin, keine bestimmte Person, welche wichtig für den Kampf war. Rose müsste den Pakt einfach brechen und wäre dann Reloces und mich los. So einfach wäre das. Die Versuchung würde zu groß sein und sie würde den Sinn, den Grund des Schwures nicht erkennen. "Wir schaffen das schon", Phoebe flog auf Sturmherz neben Saphir und mir und streckte ihre Hand aus, als versuche sie mein Herz zu berühren und ihm Mut einzuflößen, "Du ''schaffst das Roxane." Ich zwang ein dünnes Lächeln auf meine Lippen, streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus, sodass sich beinahe unsere Fingerspitzen berührten. "Und wenn nicht", meine Stimme war leise, "dann habe ich es wenigstens versucht." "Rede keinen Unsinn!", mischte sich Alicia ein, "Wir schaffen das schon, das weiß ich!" Das große Gelände rund um das Internat lag verlassen da. Wir landeten im Vorhof. Als ich von Saphirs Rücken abstieg, drohten meine Beine unter mir nach zu geben. Ein mulmiges Gefühlt machte sich in meinem Körper breit. Ich könnte in jeder Sekunde nun sterben. Mein Herzschlag könnte nun in jeder Sekunde verstummen und dann war alles verloren. Vorbei. Aus. Phoebe und Moss öffneten die riesigen Flügeltüren, als wir das Internat betraten. Stimmengewirr wurde uns von der großen Halle her zugetragen und als wir den Raum betraten, verstummte augenblicklich jedes Gespräch. Eine Gruppe Werelfen hatte sich in der Mitte des Raumes versammelt, ein paar weitere drückten sich in kleinen Gruppen an den Wänden herum, anscheinend gerade noch in eine Konversation vertieft. In der Mitte des Raumes standen Rose, Dave, Beatrice, Jenny, James, Marion, Will und Louis. Als die grauen Augen die meine trafen, wäre ich am liebsten im Boden versunken. "Roxane", mein Freund brach als erstes das Schweigen. Seine Stimme klang leblos, ohne jegliche Reaktion für wahrscheinlich jede Person in diesem Raum. Aber nicht für mich. Ich hörte den Schmerz und die Verletztheit, welche wie ein dünner Schleier in einem kaum hörbaren Unterton mitschwang und mich traf wie ein Schwerthieb. "Ähm", Phoebes Wangen waren mit einem Hauch von Rosa überzogen, als ich bemerkte, wie Henry sie ansah. Genau mit dem selben Blick, wie es Louis tat. Okay, vielleicht etwas sanfter."Am besten erklärst du es", Holvar stieß mir etwas unsanft den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen. Er war wohl nervös. Nervös wie wir alle. Schließlich waren wir unerlaubt zum Bösen Stamm gegangen und ich war auf einen Blutsschwur mit meiner ehemaligen Erzfeindin, jetzt Schicksalsmutter, eingegangen. Es würde den anwesenden sicherlich nicht gerade gefallen. "Bevor ihr jetzt irgendetwas unüberlegtes tut", meine Stimme zitterte leicht, "bitte ich euch mir zuerst zu zu hören. Denn nur bei dem geringsten Fehler werdet ihr mich gleich beerdigen können." Ja, super Roxane. Klang ja überhaupt nicht beunruhigend. "Wieso dass denn?", Rose kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. "Wieso seit ihr einfach verschwunden?", mischte sich auch Marion ein. Ich hob abwehrend die Hände und meine Freundin verstummte augenblicklich. Rose öffnete den Mund und wollte wieder etwas sagen, aber Jenny legte ihr schnell eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Anführerin biss sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wütend auf die Unterlippe. "Wir waren beim Bösen Stamm", rutschte es mir schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit raus, in der ich hilflos jede Person im Raum gemustert hatte. "''Was?", Rose starrte mich wütend und fassungslos zugleich an. Ich sah, wie Jennys Handdruck auf ihrer Schulter etwas fester wurde. "Sie sind unsere einzige Chance!", entgegnete ich, "Alleine schaffen wir es nicht gegen Elisabeth. Das weißt du, Rose", ich ließ mein Blick durch die Halle schweifen, "Das wisst ihr alle! Man würde uns überrennen, wenn wir uns nicht zusammen schließen." "Aber das werden wir nicht tun!", Dave sah mich ebenfalls an, als könne er nicht glauben, was ich da soeben gesagt hatte, "Wir haben unseren Stolz, unseren Namen zu verlieren!" "Und euer Leben!", ich schob das Kinn vor, "Sie werden uns in der Luft zerfetzen, wenn wir uns nicht verbünden!" "Sie hat Recht", Henry nickte, "In solchen Situationen ist Stolz und der Name nichts mehr wert. Das Leben ist kostbarer." Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu. "Reloces ist auf den Weg hier her", Phoebe warf mir einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, "Mit ihrer Armee." "Der Böse Stamm kommt hier her?", Beatrice runzelte die Stirn, "Das ist nicht gut und wird auch nicht funktionieren! Der Böse Stamm heißt nicht umsonst so." "Aber sie wollen auch Elisabeth stoppen. Wir haben die gleichen Ziele und das schweißt uns zusammen! Außerdem müssen ''wir mit ihnen kämpfen. Das Bündnis ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten." "Weshalb?", Rose sah mich mit kalten Augen an. "Weil ich einen Blutsschwur auf dieses Bündnis abgelegt habe", ich merkte, wie mein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann und mir Schauer über die Haut liefen," Brechen wir das Bündnis, dann sterbe ich." Rose klappte die Kinnlade herunter, Marion starrte mich durch glasige Augen an und Dave und Beatrice schienen wie gelähmt. "Was hast du getan!", Louis war der Erste, der sprach und seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn, Angst und Fassungslosigkeit, ja, er schrie beinahe, "''Was hast du getan?" Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, dann ganz schnell ganz viele, sodass ich ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Er drückte mich gegen die Wand hinter mir, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich würgte, da sein Unterarm, den er gegen meine Kehle presste, mir die Luft abschnürte. "Wieso Roxane?", flüsterte er und lockerte den Druck seines Armes ein bisschen, quetschte mir jedoch weiterhin das Blut aus den Handgelenken, "Wieso hast du das getan, Roxane? Bist du nun völlig verrückt? Man wird das Bündnis nicht akzeptieren! Man wird den Bund brechen! Der Böse Stamm ist unser Feind, war es schon immer! Du wirst sterben, Roxane! Und die Person, mit der du geschworen hast dazu! Ich werde dich verlieren!" Ich schwieg, sah ihn nur in die grauen Augen, in denen Tränen schimmerten. Er blinzelte sie fort. "Ich ''kann ''dich nicht verlieren", seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauchen. Am liebsten hätte ich die Hand ausgestreckt und ihn in seinem Gesicht berührt, aber ich konnte nicht. Also schwieg ich. Auch Louis schwieg. Er erwartete wohl, dass ich etwas sagen würde. "Ein Krieg fordert Opfer", meine Stimme krächzte, als ich schließlich den Mund öffnete. "Aber nicht ''dein ''Opfer", erwiderte Louis sofort, "Wieso musst du schon wieder die Heldin spielen? Wieso konntest du das nicht jemand Anderem das überlassen?" "Ich habe mit Reloces geschworen. Niemand sonst hätte das tun können." Louis presste die Kiefer aufeinander: "Doch, es hätte auch andere Freiwillige gegeben! Werelfen, für die es nicht wichtig wäre zu sterben, die das als Ehre ansehen würden. Werelfen, welche nicht so wichtig für unseren Kampf wären!" "Es ist meine Bestimmung!" "Ist es nicht! Du solltest mit uns gegen Elisabeth kämpfen und nicht wegen einem Schwur in wenigen Stunden sterben, wenn das Rudel die Neuigkeit erfährt!" "Ich werde nicht sterben!" "Doch! Das wirst du! Der Böse Stamm ist unser Feind und es kann kein Bündnis zwischen uns geben! Du hättest es mir sagen sollen!", er ließ mich los und seine Augen funkelten kalt, "Du hättest mir vertrauen können!" Ich schwieg. "Ich dachte, wir gehen einen gemeinsamen Weg", fuhr er weiter fort und ich wich seinem Blick nun aus, da er mich zu durchbohren drohte, "Aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt." Er drehte sich um und verließ dann eilig die Halle. Marion löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und lief ihm nach, warf mir noch einen genauso kalten Blick zu. Ich merkte, wie Tränen meine Sicht verschleierten. Liebe verletzt, dachte ich bitter, Liebe zerstört. '''8. Kapitel Die Arena Angelina fand sich in einem Zelt aus cremefarbenen Stoff wieder. Bläuliches Licht sickerte durch einen Spalt, der der Eingang sein sollt,e neben ihr hindurch auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hätte versucht zu fliehen, wüsste sie nicht, dass sie umzingelt von Wachen war. Umzingelt von Wachen, welche um das Zelt herum standen, mit gezückten Klingen. Ja, Elisabeth wusste, wie man auf Gefangene aufpasste. Nach dem Besuch bei der Gefährtin der Nacht, hatte man sie hier her gebracht. Eine Art Stadt aus Zelten, wo sie und Jane getrennt worden waren und nun jeweils alleine in einer diese Hütten aus Stoff saßen. Man hatte es ihr gestattet sich den Schmutz in einer Wanne mit kaltem Wasser von der Haut zu schrubben, hatte ihr ein weißes Hemd und eine weiße Hose gegeben. Damit man das Blut in der Arena besser sah, wenn es nur so spritzte. Angelina verzog das Gesicht und fuhr über den rauen Stoff, der weder großartig wärme spendete, noch irgendwie bequem war. Natürlich. Die Kleidung einer Gefangenen musste schließlich nicht wärmespendend und bequem sein. Angelina und die restlichen Gefangenen sollten schließlich nur einen guten Auftritt darin hinlegen und so blutig und brutal wie möglich sterben, damit Elisabeth ein schönes Blutbad sah. Sie verzog das Gesicht und begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Wie lange musste sie noch warten? Wie lange musste sie sich noch ihren eigenen Tod vorstellen, bis sie ihn wirklich erlitt? Was würde danach mit ihrer Leiche geschehen? An die Hunde verfüttert, zernagt von den Werelfen, welche Elisabeth sich unterworfen hatte? Sie wusste es nicht und all diese Gedanken ließen Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Sie würde sterben, ihre Leiche geschändet und sie vergessen werden. Es würde keine Angelina mehr geben. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten! Der Sand der Arena war weiß. Nicht braun oder rot. Nein, er war ganz und gar schneeweiß. Damit man das Blut besser sehen kann, dachte Angelina bitter und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie stand hinter hinter einem vergitterten Tor, hinter sich zwei Wachen, welche ihr mit ihren Speeren in das Kreuz stachen, wenn sie sich bewegte. Nur leicht, fast sanft, aber dennoch tat es weh. Die Arena war groß und rund. Tribünen aus Marmor umrahmten den Mittelpunkt und auf den Stufen saßen sie zu tausenden. Werelfen und normale Elfen. Teilweise sehr fein, teilweise seht verwahrlost gekleidet. Sie schrien, reckten die Fäuste in die Luft und jolten. Sie kamen Angelina wie eine hungrige Meute von Tieren vor -was sie schließlich teilweise auch waren-, nur darauf aus, Blut, Gedärme und rotglänzendes Fleisch zu sehen. Sie wollten sehen, wie sich die Gefangenen gegenseitig zerissen. Entweder mit den Händen oder den Waffen, welche in der Mitte der Arena zu einem kleinen Haufen aufgestapelt waren. Es waren nicht viele. Sicherlich reichten sie nicht Mal für die Zahl der Kämpfenden. Aber das war schließlich der Sinn. Man wollte Gewalt sehen. Auf jede Art und Weise. Angelina spürte die Augen der anderen Kämpfer hinter den restlichen Stahltoren. Hinter einem dieser Tore stand auch Jean, ebenfalls bewacht, das wusste sie. Das Gejole der gierenden Menge wurde noch lauter, als Elisabeth auf einen erhöhten Balkon der Arena trat, gehüllt in ein prächtig geschmücktes Kleid aus schwarzem Stoff, der gleich Wasserfällen aus Teer ihren schlanken Körper hinabfloss. Neben ihr ragte eine hohe Gestalt auf, gehüllt in einen ebenso finsteren Mantel, das Gesicht im Schatten seiner Kapuze verborgen. Midnight. Das war also Elisabeths Gefährte! Neben ihm stand eine weitere Gestalt mit gesenktem Kopf. Vanessa, unverkennbar. Ihre Haut schien weiß wie Papier und die Haare fielen ihr glatt und glänzend ins Gesicht, als versuche sie ihre Züge vor Scham zu verbergen. Sie weiß, dass ich hier bin, dachte Angelina und merkte, wie sich ihr gesamter Körper verspannte. Vanessa war eine Verräterin! Eine verdammte Verräterin! Und sie schaute sich nun auch noch die Spiele an! Den Kampf mit dem Tod. Angelina hätte es ahnen, die Herkunft der vermeintlichen Verbündeten kennen müssen. Aber das hatte sie nicht und dies hatte schlimme Folgen mit sich geführt. Elisabeth hob die Arme, sprach mit lauter und klarer Stimme und die Menge schrie und jubelte. Die Worte ihrer Peinigerin verschmolzen in Angelinas Ohren zu einem einzigen Rauschen. Sie erwachte erst wieder aus ihrer Trance, als mit einem ekelhaften Klirren die Gitterstäbe geöffnet wurden und die Wachen sie mit ihren Speeren hinaus in die Arena zwangen. Es würde beginnen. Jetzt. Jetzt würde sie sterben.Kategorie:By RoxaneFawn Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Jäger des Blutes